


Blackeye Week 2016 - Haha And Then What, Though ;)

by 3amepiphany



Series: Blackeye Week 2016 [3]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: F/M, Tribbles, suggestive banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this pairing, who uses predictive text and who doesn't? You decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackeye Week 2016 - Haha And Then What, Though ;)

**Author's Note:**

> http://omegalovaniac.tumblr.com/post/145635898924/blackeye-prompt-late-night-texting

_Big invasion planned for tomorrow?_ she asked, her screen dimmed as low as it would go and her hand covering it as best as she could. It wasn’t pitch black where they were bedded for the night, but the moon this planet had wasn’t terribly bright even while full. Wander snoozed on, though. He’d had a long day of chasing and playing with and naming the tribbles in the colony they’d found. Several of them were cuddled around her on the ground, purring in their sleep.

The response came quickly. _No, actually. I just can’t sleep._

_Well, I’m glad for the company. I’m up on Tribble watch. Wander knows not to feed them but you know his hat._

_Polygeminus grex? Where in the quadrant did you find those? Should I send a glommer or two? We have a few on board thanks to a new litter. They’re all very skilled little hunters. Outsmart even Captain Tim._

She smiled at the thought of the scrappy little “Tim-Tim” chasing around a glommer. _I think we’ll be fine. We’re just here for the night, and our next stop is tribble-free. There may or may not be glommers here, it’s a tiny colony, and the planet is still pretty well-off. What’s on your mind?_ One of the tribbles trilled gently and rolled over her arm to rest in the little space there, and she nuzzled it. They really were adorable little pests.

_How haunting it is knowing that there are villains and then there are -villains-, mostly. Evil and -evil-._

_Peepers, are you… jealous? ;)_

Frankly this had all been weighing heavily on her mind, too. She never really thought of herself as a villain until well after she’d let Wander in, and saw the kinds of hurt and anger she’d caused in her old line of work. Wander, of course, would tell her otherwise, that she never was a villain, she was just someone getting by. It could be forgiven. But she always wondered how much of the worst of it could be, if ever. Dominator wasn’t making a living, however. She was just straight-up maniacally destroying everything in her path. The only other contender she could think of for that level of mindless ruination was Awesome, but he honestly and very simply was just clumsy and wild. “Inelegant and obtuse,” as she’d remembered hearing Sourdough say once. But ask any other villain they’d exchanged time with and they’d also say that there’s no point in destroying what you set out to rule. Even if it’s the whole universe.

Her phone vibrated again, and the Commander had sent back, _Of her ambition? No. It proved that point. Not that it needed any more proof at this juncture. She certainly makes me question a lot of what I do, though._

_And what is it that you do?_

_I’m a villain._

She blew at and gave the tribble some rapid-fire kisses as it purred and chirped at her, and thought about how best to answer that. Finally, she said, _You know, you don’t have to be._

_I thought you liked our dramatic tension. Will they? Won’t they?_

_As in, will they have any decency? Won’t they think of the children?_ She bit her lip as she typed out and sent that; laughter would definitely wake Wander whether it was audible or not. 

_Now you’re thinking like a villain._

_You haven’t seen me at my best worst. I’ve done that sort of thing for money, no inhibitions._ It was a little wait until the response to that came, and she was getting ready to change the subject when the message popped up.

_:o oh?_

She smirked. This nerd.


End file.
